Sakura Haruno
Sakura Uchiha (nee Haruno) is one of the main supporting characters in the series, a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of Team Kakashi. Appearance Sakura has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow". Another notable trait of Sakura's appearance is her hair. At the series' beginning, Sakura's hair was very long (when she was young, there was a rumour that Sasuke was attracted to girls with long hair). In Kaipuden, Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without sleeves, tight dark green shorts, and a headband which she used to accentuate her face. She later dons the uniform of the Young Ninja Alliance inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, albeit opting to wear a skirt instead of pants and boots. She apparently later changes her skirt to pants. In Shippuden, Sakura, now a chūnin, has acquired a new outfit consisting of the same basic red top as in Part I, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. Her skirt and elbow protectors are pink in the anime. Sakura is now also armed with a chūnin's tantō (which she wears above her medical pouch, but she has never been seen using it in combat). The cloth of her headband has also changed to red in color. When she's not on a mission, she wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt. In this outfit, she still wears her boots. History During her early years in the Ninja Academy, Sakura was frequently bullied by others due to her large forehead. To try and combat this, Sakura used her bangs to hide her forehead, fueling the other kids' teasing by indicating she was sensitive about it. Ino Yamanaka, realizing this, helped Sakura by giving her a ribbon that she used as a way of drawing attention to the cuter features of her forehead, which helped Sakura overcome her insecurity. The two became best friends and Sakura grew more confident, developing her own unique personality under Ino's guidance. Despite this, Sakura felt that she was living in Ino's shadow and longed to prove herself as Ino's equal. Later, when Sakura found out that Ino had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura ended their friendship so that they could compete for Sasuke's love, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between the two. Powers & Abilities Original Plot Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga Sakura headed to Naruto's training grounds to tell him that Sasuke was brought back to Konoha, it is unknown if she knows that Tsunaku is the first born of the Fifth Hokage or if she was told who was the ones that did it. Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Chikaku Formation Saga Search for the Senju Survivors Saga Second Chunin Exam Saga Prevention of the Uchiha Massacre Saga Otogakure Inflitration Saga Sakura's Relationship Sakura's Jutsu Category:Human Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Genin